Illegal Love
by Lion Cub 101
Summary: One would think that Zeus would be Hera's only love. But when you anger love, marriage doesn't always comply. Hera and Hermes have fallen in love, their love has a horrible price to pay. Either they accept to be separated and forced to never talk again or they fight and lose one of the other forever. Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. 1

"Anyone follow you?" she asked.

"No, you?" he replied.

She shook her head, and together they walked hand in hand towards the cinema.

And that's how it went everyday, Hera and Hermes, two different gods, were having an affair. But how? Hera is the goddess of marriage she would never stray from her marriage willingly. Hermes may be naive but even then he would've been smart enough to not mess with the wife of Zeus. But they're love wasn't willing, it wasn't even planned.

A century would pass before the bond would start falling to pieces.

~oOo~

 **Sorry for the short chapter, iI promise they will be longer.**

 **~LionCub101**


	2. 2

"Hera was on Olympus bored out of her mind. Everyone else was in the mortal world for one reason or another, meaning she was the only one in the throne room. She'd go down to the mortal world but it'd be too soon,she didn't need Zeus to suspect, especially not after a century. But she didn't need to go to the mortal world to see him.

"Hermes flew in carrying a small package.

"My queen," he flashed her a mischievous smile that always made her heart flutter.

"Hermes," she nodded with a rare smile.

"You have a package."

"From whom?"

"Your secret admirer." His smile widened.

Hera chuckled,"He'll never leave me alone, will he?"

Hermes laughed,"Why, maybe he'll never leave you unprotected."

She smiled, Hermes flew up to her and kissed her on the lips taking out a small box,"I had to give flying lessons for me to get this.

The box was small, made out of leather, if anyone happened to look upon it it would seem insignificant. He opened the small box and inside was a diamond necklace. Hera was shocked, it was one of the most beautiful things she'd seen, it was completely breathtaking,"Oh,Hermes. I-"

The door opened and in a flash the box and necklace were gone,"You idiotic little brat! If weren't you so involved in that little joke of yours you wouldn't have just simply forgotten your duty as messenger!"

Artemis, Ares, and Apollo looked forward curiosity hitting them. Hermes replied with a bit of scorn,"Yeah, whatever. It'll be there on time, calm your tits, Hera."

" **HERMES**!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your crown on, I'm going."

Like the wind he was gone. Ares looked at Hera,"So, that was about..."

Hera scowled,"The idiot was fooling around and forgot to send an important package to Nyx."/p

~oOo~

Hermes ran to Zeus and Hera's temple, he took a break inside their room. Those insults and scorn could be fake, but they still did a lot of damage. Was he really a brat? He always thought himself lucky. I mean, a century of being with his dad's wife and not one single living soul knew about them.

Hermes was tired , maybe a little nap could do him good. After all, he needed the energy and confidence to ask Hera what he was going to ask her.

 _Just, one quick nap. And I'll be... good... as.._ _._

He had fallen asleep like an idiot in the middle of the bed.


	3. 3

Her warm, rare smile, her chocolate hair, and her honey brown eyes. She was holding a blue bundle in her arms and then she passed the bundle to him. He took a look inside and saw a baby. Their baby. Blonde hair, his blonde hair, honey brown eyes, her honey brown eyes, his pointed nonose, and her fair skin. Then he started to shake and Hera yelled his name,"Hermes! Hermes! "

"Hermes!" he woke with a jolt. Hera had been shaking him awake, terrified, but why terrified?

"Hermes! It's Zeus! He's on his way! What were you thinking of falling asleep here ! Of all the places! Go! Run!"

One question answered, he stood up and looked out the window that overlooked the back of their temple. He saw nobody so he jumped out through there. Once outside, he booked it. He ran for the hills all the way to his own temple.

He slammed the door shut behind him, he was panting, and he slid down the door so he was sitting on the floor back to it.

"Well, that was interesting," a familiar voice called out. It was a high, arrogant voice, he loathed the owner of the voice.

"Aphrodite, how did you get in here?"

She walked out of the shadows, blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and showy red dress,"The back. You should really learn to lock your doors."

You're right, that way roaches will stop getting in," he snarled. His own blue eyes glared back to hers.

She pouted, "Hermes, that wasn't very nice. Either way, I just want to see what's going with you and Hera."

He eyed her," What do you mean?"

"Oh, darling! Coincidentally, everytime you're in the mortal world she leaves for business. Every time I see you, you're always around each other, and I justsaw you run out of Zeus and Hera's temple. Tell me, Hermes. You haven't been ravishing the wife of Zeus, have you?" she pried.

He clenched his fists and replied,"The only ravishing going I know of is of you and Ares. And if I must say more, every other god on Olympus. Now get out, I just mopped!"

She huffed angrily,"I know something is up with you and that old hag! When I find out what it is, you'll regret you ever crossed my path!"

"Whatever, go play with yourself now."

She huffed and she stomped out of his temple leaving the scent of roses behind. Hermes rolled his eyes, it was easy to offend her. But what she said worried him, Aphrodite would obviously be the first to find out, but she was a gossipper. If she were to say one word it'd spread quickly and in to time Zeus would find out.

He didn't think he'd look good as a roasted Hermes.

~oOo~

Hera sat on her bed trying to calm herself down. She'd walked into the bedroom to find Hermes sleeping. He looked cute, his nose would twitch every now and then, he was drooling a bit but he was smiling. She wondered what it was he was dreaming to make him smile that way.

She heard the door open,"Hera!?"

She walked out of the bedroom and ran into Zeus out in the hallway. But he was in a position she'd prefer him not to be in. His hair grey blonde hair was wild, and his stormy blue eyes seemed dull. He smelled of alcohol. He was drunk.

"Where were you?" she cried out. Instead of an answer he just kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, but to her it was suffocating. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. She pushed him away and he glared at her.

"Zeus, no. You're drunk."

She slipped passed him towards the doorway,"I'll see you when you're sober."

She didn't open the door. He'd grabbed her arm so harshly he bruised it and pulled her to him so they were nose to nose,"I do what I want, bitch."

He kissed her and groped her, it reminded her of that night, all those years ago. She was reliving her most hated memory.

~oOo~

 **Tell me what you thought, please! Can you guess what Hermes wants to ask Hera? What's her worst memory? What started all this? Follow to find out! See ya'll next time!**

 **~LionCub101**


	4. 4

Hera woke up in pain. She hated Zeus when he was drunk, he was more vicious and demanding when he was drunk. She hadn't slept with him in almost a century, so she felt like she did all those years ago when she'd rejected Zeus.

~oOo~

 _It was late at night and there was a storm brewing up. She rolled her eyes, Zeus had asked her to marry him again, and, like always, she refused. Honestly, he could be such a drama king sometimes._

 _She closed her door on the storm and went to her room, but before she could close that door as well, she heard a loud thud against the front door and a strangled chirp._

 _She'd run to the door and when she opened the door a blast of wind came through, her brown hair whipped around her and she squinted to search for the bird. She stepped out and stopped, if she'd taken another step forward, she would've squashed the little cuckoo bird._

 _She bent over and picked it up. It's wing was bent. She glared at the sky,"Happy? You hurt it with your little tantrum, Zeus."_

 _Her voice was cracked making her English accent more noticeable. She tucked the bird into her breast and went inside. She'd placed the little bird onto her pillow and closed the door to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and caressed the little creature." Calm. Calm, I won't hurt you. I wish to help you."_

 _Weeks passed until the little cuckoo's wing was finally healed,"There. I think it's time you can finally leave, my little friend."_

 _She was going to open a curtain for it to fly out when she heard it speak._

 _"I have no desire in leaving, and I have plans to become more than friends."_

 _Shegasped , she'dheard that voice before, when she'd turned the cuckoo was no longer on her bed, in its place was Zeus with a dark glint in his stormy blue eyes._

 _She tried everything but it was all in vain, in the end she was bound to be his wife. And if she refused, she'd be shamed because there was proof of their union. She was pregnant with twins. On the day of their wedding, ask Hestia or Demeter, all she did was cry as she held onto her swollen belly._

~oOo~

She shook herself out of the memory, she hated remembering the past. It distracts from the now and weighs you down so you can't reach for the future. So despite the pain she stood up and got ready for the day.

But there was a knock at the door. She put on a golden, silk robe and made her way to the door. When she opened it Hermes walked in.

"Would you like to come in?" she huffed and closed the door.

Hermes ignored the comment and looked at Hera, he grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes. Blue to brown,"Hera, I know what happened last night. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

She looked down, she already knew where he was going with this,"Hermes-"

"I'm not finished," he cut her off. "Hera, I want to ask you now, before we're interrupted again. Hera, I've been with you for a century. I want to show you how much I really love you. I want to have a child."

Maybe she didn't know where this was going after all,"Hermes... It's one thing to be dating but actually doing it? You know I can't, what if Zeus find out?"

He could, but I promise you, I will not let him hurt you," he seemed sincere.

"Hermes-"

"Hera, who are you talking to?" Zeus walked into the room and saw them hold hands.


	5. 5

An American soldier walked through the carnage of the aftermath of a battle forged by her brother. Her dark hair blowing wildly behind her. Her boysenberry eyes scanned the area in admiration stepping over the corpses of her "allies." She took a deep breath smelling the battle's nostalgic odor of gunpowder, blood, and feces. She smiled to herself,"Best one yet. Bet I can make one even better."

She heard the crinkling of paper under her foot and stopped. She backed up looking down at her feet. There lay a torn and mud ridden photo of a family. She frowned picking it up. A blonde woman holding a newborn baby. A redheaded girl looked over her mother's shoulder at the camera. All four had blue eyes.

She sighed looking across the battlefield finding a man taking his final breath. When she arrived she placed it in his pocket. He was green eyed and he too was a redhead, however one was an empty eyesocket. She examined the socket and eye noticing the regret in it and smiled.

"Shame. Leaving your children behind for your country. How will they feel now? Abandoned? Maybe with a little _discord_ in their lives? All because papi went to war," she pat the pocket with the picture.

"If ever they do end up alone because your wife wasted away due to your passing. I promise to look after them. Cross my heart and hope to die with a bloody eye. You took that a little too seriously, eh soldier?" The man only looked at her with an unblinking eye and used his final breath to ask,"Who?"

With a maddening glint in her eye she responded,"Eris, nice to meet you."

She looked up at a hill. Someone stood there staring at her and she stood and stared back. The person held his arm in greeting and called,"Eris! Hermes here! Have a message!"

She scowled,'Not this idiot again.'

She walked up the hill,"What."

Hermes stared at her with a gleeful eyes that annoyed her. He flipped a scroll in his hand, one with a golden ribbon and smirked at her,"Hey, toots. Watcha doin'?"

"Hermes. . You. Want?"

He gave her a scroll,"From your mother. Wants you on Olympus _pronto_."

"Hera? What does she want _me_ for?" she looked at the scroll in her hand. Hasn't Hera heard of text messages?

Hermes shrugged floating on his back midair arms behind his head,"Don't know. Don't care. But by the tone in her voice I'd say to go now."

Eris eyed him,"Why would she ask _you_ to give me this instead of Iris?"

He stopped floating and faced her with defensive eyes,"Hey, I only send the messages. I don't know what they're about."

She gave him a lazy stare. Yeah, he was hiding something. She shrugged it off. It was easy to interrogate Hermes besides if Hera wanted her Eris wanted to know why. Years of being neglected by the Olympians made her bitter against them. Curiosity got her wondering what was so important that the prideful queen of the gods wanted to see a lowly, minor goddess.

She gave Hermes a drachma and walked off opening the scroll. Reading her mother's handwriting made a bittersweet feeling in her chest rise. She scowled and shoved it back down and began to read:

 _Eris,_

 _I know we've had our tiffs in the past and we aren't on the best of terms now but I'd like to speak to you. It's important to me you being my daughter. Maybe you no longer see me as your mother but none the less I need you. If by any chance you refuse to come, I understand. But if you do I'll be in my garden near the fountain. Thank you for your time._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Mom_ _Hera_

Eris scoffed. How awkward must it be not knowing if you could write the word mom on a letter to your own _child_? But there was something in the letter that drew her attention. Hera usually demanded an audience with someone but here she was giving Eris a choice and she'd be fine if she said no. She even admitted it. She _needs_ her.

Eris looked up from the scroll with a raised eyebrow. Exactly what was Hera doing?


End file.
